chaos_galaxy_tcg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Lore: Chapter One
The story begins millions of years ago sometime after the dawn of the universe. There was a giant star that was so bright and so full of energy that it exploded into one of the biggest supernovas ever seen. When this explosion happened so much power, heat, rock, mystical space dust, and energy was released. That a lot of strange things were formed the columns of creation, wild rogue asteroids, and even some mysterious green gloopy stuff were created. However, the most noticeable and powerful things that were released by this explosion were a number of shining crystals or jewels and nobody knows how many of these jewels were created. Many of them were lost in the vast. depths of space, however, there are at least six known to exist today. Although little is known about these crystals we do know that they are about the same size as a person, but they weigh almost as much as an entire planet and they have some very very and I mean very powerful abilities. But let's get back to the site of the exploded star, there were still huge pieces of burning rock floating around from the aftermath and over years and years, and due to the force of gravity that clumped together and became dense enough to create a new star. Although this star is a lot smaller and a lot less exciting than the massive one. At the beginning but although it's not very exciting it would become the basis for a very exciting solar system. Five of the six crystals that we know about we're near the star at the time it was created. And they all began collecting rock and space dust and other things that were surrounding them. And over millions and millions of years, the crystals sucked in more and more rock and became denser and denser and eventually grew to the size of planets. So we're up to the stage now where there are five planets. Soon perfectly aligned each with a different jewel. And this became the beginning of the chaos galaxy deep inside the planets with the five crystals trapped inside miles and miles of dense space rock. Their energy and mystical powers were desperate to escape, so they began to seep into the surrounding rock and over a very very long period of time. Their energy traveled through the rock and managed to leak onto the outside planet's surfaces creating strange weather conditions and environments and as the planet calls released more, and more energy to the planet's surface and became more, and more hospitable oceans, and trees began to grow on some of the planets. But in the further reaches of planets but in the further reaches of the universe the sixth jewel that we know about released by the supernova began to release its energy. And over time it developed a consciousness starting as a single cell floating through space being protected by the crystal outside it. It grew in size strength intelligence power and health over millions of years and eventually creating an abomination, unlike anything that the universe has ever seen. And eventually after drifting through space over time this conscious being made by the crystal drifted into our galaxy of five planets and upon seeing what the other jewels inside these planets had created the abomination decided to discover what its powers could create or destroy.